Moonshine Cybin
Moonshine Cybin '''is a member of the Band of Boobs. She is a beautiful (but illiterate) Crick Elf druid of Melora played by Emily Axford. With trouble afoot at the ol' Crick, Moonshine has set out to get to the bottom of the problem. She is notably fertile, making her a prime young candidate for MeeMaw (leader of her people), but she is actively avoiding this duty in favor of traveling and expanding her spore library. Moonshine can commonly be found with her possum companion, Paw Paw Gump. She is an excellent chef, known for her excellent cajun-style dishes and muddy tea. Moonshine has proved to be a fierce fighter throughout her adventures, often finishing off foes with her deadly spores. History Backstory Moonshine initially left the Crick in search of adventure, and to avoid being the Crick's next MeeMaw. She was gravely concerned about the state of The Crick and was often heard to state that "something's amiss at the Crick". Moonshine's sidequest is to spread her spores, planting them in the destinations she visits all across The Realm of Bahumia. She also collects and catalogs the unknown mushrooms she finds. Current Moonshine finally discovered what was amiss when, during her travels, she came across a wagon-full of Crick Elves returning from Galaderon. It is revealed that they sought help from High Priest Merrick High Hill for treatment for a disease they call Crick Rot. Moonshine's cousin Cooter explains that the disease preeminently affects the Crick Elves living closest to the water. Stricken individuals begin to act crazily, such as Moonshine's cousin-nephew Billy Ray Cybin. According to Cooter, Billy Ray scabbed up, then began to turn gray, and finally started to violently attack his friends and family. Even elves who have been treated by the High Priest don't seem to be in great health, as Cooter himself is marked with black scabs and coughs up squirming bile. When she found the oracle-god called The Watchman, Moonshine chose to ask: "What plant will cure Crick Rot?" The Watchman answered, "Crick Rot is a demonic influence and you cannot cure it with a plant." Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities * ''Darkvision.'' As an elf, Moonshine can see in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light, for up to 60 feet around her. * ''Fey Ancestry.'' Moonshine can't be charmed or put to sleep magically, and instead of sleeping she goes into a four-hour trance. (Sometimes she actually sleeps to feel like a part of the group.) Class Abilities Moonshine follows the druidic path known as Circle of Spores. * ''Druidic.'' Moonshine can speak Druidic, though she might not be able to read it due to not knowing how to read. * ''Wild Shape''. For 3 hours, Moonshine can assume the form of an animal. ** ''Symbiotic Entity.'' Moonshine can instead turn into a "Fungal Queen", a being of pure spores, that gains 21 hitpoints (3 per druid level) and a damage boost. This only lasts for ten minutes. * ''Halo of Spores. As a reaction, Moonshine can deal poison damage to a creature within 10 feet. "...and I spores 'im for six damage!" -Moonshine, after every attack * ''Fungal Infestation. ''If Moonshine kills a monster with Halo of Spores, it will rise as a zombie with 1 hp at the end of her turn. It will follow her every command, and can do one melee attack each turn. She also took one barbarian level. * '''''Rage. In battle, Moonshine can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, Moonshine can't cast spells. but gains advantage on STR checks and saving throws, a bonus to melee attacks, and resistance to most physical damage. She currently has 2 rages. * ''Unarmored Defense. ''While not wearing any armor, Moonshine's armor class is 10 + her DEX modifier + her CON modifier. Spells From Circle of Spores, Moonshine gains the following spells: She also has other spells from the Druid spell list, probably. Items Moonshine found the Boots of Elven Kind, which grant her advantage on her stealth checks, and wears a set of cow-print hide armor over her overalls and under her +1 cloak. Her primary weapon is her scimitar, and she also carries various instruments: a leaf for blowing, a washboard which doubles as handlebars for slacklining, and fiddle named New Betsy, though she has never performed well with it because she doesn't know how to play. Finally, she collects leaves in her herbalism kit and has a leash for her beloved possum. Quotes * "Something's amiss at the crick." * "Something's astray at the bay." * "Something's shitty in this city." * "Paw Paw, get!" Trivia * Moonshine can produce highly caffeinated and alcoholic Crick Water from her perspiration''. '' * Prior to meeting Hardwon Surefoot and Beverly Toegold, Moonshine's greatest skill was cooking. Now, her greatest skill is murdering her enemies. * Moonshine is passionate about squatting on abandoned properties, and allows people to do so in her own stump. * Moonshine has tasted: alligator piss, crocodile piss, possum piss, prawn piss, frog piss, stag piss, raccoon piss, oyster piss, dog piss, cat piss, and even human piss. Category:Player Characters Category:Crick Elves Category:The Band of Boobs